Immortal Tears
by Solia Sparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow gets himself in a tangle with mermaids, true love and the curse of mortality, and the source of the ocean's waves is finally revealed.  OneShot, Character death.


**Author's Note: I just got my old laptop back from the repair shop and I found this fanfic I wrote two years ago. I thought I had lost it, but luckily I hadn't. This was a story for my english class because we had an assignment to write Greek Myths. I remember being stuck in "fanfic mode" (around the same time I think I started HFID). One-Shot, not set at all in the timeline with the movies. Sorry if it's not the best, but bear in mind I wrote it two years ago! Haha. Enjoy.  
**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Mommy." The little girl asked looking at the ocean. "How come the water touches the sand, and then runs away?" Her mother laughed.

"Would you like to hear the story?" she asked. The little girl nodded. "Alright." She put her on her lap and told the story as they looked at the sea.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Isla De Paz was not a place where mere mortals ventured. Located in the Sea of Hope, it's mountains glistened in the sun, almost an inviting sense to them. The island looked like a gem in the sun, but it brought death to anyone human who came near. Mermaids lived in the underwater caves. They protected the island. There was nothing sacred about the Isla De Paz, but the mermaids were not to be discovered. They were legend. Any ship that ventured too close was destroyed, and the crew killed. The island was the last home of the mermaids, all the rest were gone; destroyed by the cities, the humans had destroyed everything.

Jack Sparrow and his crew were sailing in the Sea of Hope. Exhausted and devastated that their last conquest had gone without profit. The ship was running out of supplies, the men were disillusioned, and the island was so tempting.

"Oy! Cap'n! We should dock here!" one of the men shouted, but Jack knew this place well, and ignored the pleas.

"Sod off! We're sailing on to Port Royal, and that's that!" He yelled. The crew couldn't take it. They mutinied. They sailed into the Isla De Paz, Sparrow tied and locked in the brig unconscious. The crew quickly realized their mistake, but it was too late. The ship was destroyed. The island, which had looked like a diamond, now looked like a ruby; red with the blood of the crew. Jack had escaped for they thought he was already dead.

Lumina, the youngest mermaid, was 16. Her jet black hair shone almost blue in the sun, and her caramel skin glowed. She had no desire to help in the destruction of the ship and it's crew. She was on the other side of the island, trying to avoid the blood. She had watched the ship, wondered what the humans were like. She had never seen one, alive, that is. Everyone cursed her for her view of the humans, but she would not change her mind. Wreckage would float for weeks, until it sunk to the bottom of the sea, almost as if the island had pulled it down. One piece of wreckage caught her eye. A board floating...and it had Jack on it. She jumped off the rock and swam over to it, her curiosity getting the better of her. His head was bleeding, and his wrists bruised, the rope still around them. She brought the board to shore, cut his ropes and cleaned his cuts. He woke a few hours with no memory of her, yet she watched him from a distance.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, as he caught no sight of his crew, or The Black Pearl. He looked out and saw the sea, then around the island. Lumina took this chance to get a closer look once again. She saw jack looking in the water, at the little splash she had made. Her courage got the better of her and she surfaced leaving only here eyes and the top of her head visible. "By the powers..." he said in shock. "A mermaid." She said nothing as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "Whot's your name?" he said, his British accent thick like the island's morning fog. She disappeared under the water again, afraid to answer. She swam away despite his shouts.

"They were trying to dock here." her mother screamed at the crowd. "We're not safe! Lumina..." Lumina said nothing. Her mind was on Sparrow. "Lumina..." her mother continued. "LUMINA!" she screamed.

"Hmm?" she says her mind still occupied. She had heard this speech after every shipwreck, after every 'accident'. "We're safe." she said. "You killed them all." she says.

"What was that wreckage?" her mother asks. "I saw you on the other side of the island." she was angry.

"Nothing. Just a board." she lied.

"That better be it." her mother shouted. She lowered her voice. "If he survived, you put us all in danger." Lumina did not hear those words.

Jack could not get the mermaid out of his head. He wandered the island looking for shelter, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, and he came upon a cave. Water ran through it, but there was a constant splashing coming from the back. He followed the water and came upon a door, strange markings covering it.

"They know you're alive." Lumina told him. Jack had turned around.

"You're very sneaky." He said, taking no note of her words.

"They'll kill you." He sunk to the ground with his stomach to the ground, hoping to see all of her.

"What is this door?" He asked ignoring the warning. She looked at him strange. "I'm not scared of death." He said firmly. "What is this door?"

"Who are you?" She asks. No mortal had ever gotten this far. They had never seen the door, and Lumina had never seen what was on the inside.

"Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow." _Well I was._ He thought. "And you?" She chose not to answer.

"They say if a mermaid and her lover touch the door as they kiss it will open." She smiled at him. "But only if it is true love." She paused. "I have no idea what is inside...but I have tried many times to find out." He wanted to try to open that door, and he wanted to try with her. She could not take her eyes off of him. She was tempting fate. The cave was sacred, yet here she was with a mortal. She wanted to open that door. She had to try, yet she was afraid.

"Then you have never been in love." his voice as smooth as the night sky. He jumped into the water.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" She shouted. Land was one thing, but a mortal in the water near the door was begging for death.

"Tell me your name." He said moving closer to her. She felt his skin against hers. "Please. Just a name." She loved his courage, to be in the stream and to come this close to her. Even the mermen exercised caution against Lumina. She had the gift to read mortal's feelings. No one else had this skill, and no one knew she possessed it. He felt the same way she did. Captivated by a stranger, unwillingly falling in love little by little.

"No." he swam closer to her. "No, Jack." she backed towards the door, her fins touching the door, and he moved closer. "No." she said again. He had her trapped between the door and his body. His tan skin almost a perfect match to her delicate caramel skin. He brushed his lips against her neck. She hated the power he had over her.

"Please." He said again. "Just a name." She begged herself not to give in, but her lips betrayed her.

"Lumina." He grinned. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl...er...mermaid. _"You must leave." She pleaded. "They'll kill you." _I don't want him dead. Not Jack. _"_Please..._" He kissed her and she felt complete. For the first time in her life she felt complete. There was a loud rumble, and they both sunk into the water. The door had opened. They separated immediately, staring at the door that was now open. So many had tried, and all had failed. She had tried and failed. It took the love of a mortal to open the door, the love of Jack Sparrow.

"What is it?" he asked. She took his hand and they swam into the cave. They were almost blinded, gold and jewels lined the caves, the amulet of hope centered on the back wall. She stared at it intently and swam closer. "Lumina..." She ran her fingers over it.

"Hope." She said. "Hope for our people." She said, as she felt a lump form in her throat. "They killed your crew, and the crews of every other ship that has dared to come too close to the Isla De Paz." She remembered the blood, so much blood, and she shivered. "It is hope that our people will live here forever, live here without the humans." She started to cry. She realized that Jack Sparrow was her true love, and she could not see him die. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She knew that he would not survive. "Jack..." He knew what she was thinking.

"Shhh..." It was all he could say. He tried to comfort her, but it was to no avail. She took his hand and swam to the other side of the island.

"You must leave." She said. "I don't want them to..." She trailed off as her body was racked with a sob.

"I'll never see you again." He said sadly. She shook her head.

"I'm coming with you." She started to swim, keeping him by her side. "I can't watch them kill another person. I can't watch them kill you..." He nodded and swam.

"LUMINA SOL!!!" She heard the one voice that killed her. It was her mother. She swam up to her and slapped her. Jack's grasp on her tightened. "YOU...AND A MORTAL!!!" She could not even find the words. Mermaids and mermen had swarmed around them, pulling them apart. They fought to stay together, but it was no use.

"JACK!!!" She screamed. They were separated, and Lumina knew what would come next. Her mother slapped her again, and she cried out in pain.

"Jack?" Her mother questioned angrily. "Jack?" She almost laughed in anger. She looked at him, fire blazing in her eyes. "You will not live to tell what you saw here."

"No!!" Lumina screamed and fought to escape. The hands held her tight and her mother reached for her dagger. She ran the dagger through his chest, and his blood turned the water a sickening red. "Jack!" She cried. It was as if she had been stabbed in the heart. The hands released them, Jack's body fell to the ocean floor, and Lumina sank along with it. Her mother swam after her and pulled her to the surface.

"I warned you." She said. Lumina said nothing, and swam weakly to shore. She used her arms to hold her head above the water and cried. She lost her voice, her eyes. She stayed on shore, crying. The ocean filled with her salty tears, and it began to overflow. Water began to fill every crevice in the cave until it spilled onto the shore. The shore pushed the water back, as if her tears meant nothing. As a mermaid, Lumina was immortal. She never healed. Even after all this time Lumina Sol still cries for Jack. The sun rises and falls, and Lumina still cries. They call this the tide, because tears had taken her. She would carry her broken heart forever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"You see Becky, that is why the ocean runs away from the shore." Her mother said. Becky ran to the water's edge and let the water run over her feet.

"Don't cry anymore Lumina." She said. Her mother smiled.

"Becky, I think it' time we go home." She picked up her daughter and carried her home, hoping to never see her daughter crying like the mermaid.


End file.
